Ben Schwartz
Benjamin "Ben" Schwartz is an American actor, comedian, writer, director, and producer who is best known for portraying a fictional version of himself in the comedy web series Jake and Amir, Jean-Ralphio Saperstein on the NBC sitcom Parks and Recreation, and Clyde Oberholt on the Showtime comedy series House of Lies from 2012 to 2016. He currently voices Rutabaga Rabbitowitz on the Netflix adult animated black comedy series, BoJack Horseman and Sonic on the incoming Sonic the Hedgehog 2020. For Disney, he voiced Randy Cunningham in the Disney XD animated series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Stuffy the dragon in the Doc McStuffins spin-off TV series The Doc Files, and Dewey in the new Ducktales series. He was also a vocal consultant for BB-8 in Star Wars: The Force Awakens.1 He also played Rilo in the Tron: Uprising episode "The Renegade: Part 1". Character gallery Dewey-MP.png|Dewey Duck (41 episodes) Appearances Shorts *Dewey Dew-Night! as Dewey Duck *Meet Webby Vanderquack! as Dewey Duck *Meet Mrs. Beakley! as Dewey Duck *30 Things With Dewey as Dewey Duck *The World's Longest Deathtrap! as Dewey Duck *Webby Reacts To: Stuck in the Middle as Dewey Duck Season 1 * 1. Woo-oo! as Dewey Duck * 2. Daytrip of Doom! as Dewey Duck * 3. The Great Dime Chase! as Dewey Duck * 4. The Beagle Birthday Massacre! as Dewey Duck * 5. Terror of the Terra-firmians! as Dewey Duck * 6. The House of the Lucky Gander! as Dewey Duck * 7. The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! as Dewey Duck * 8. The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! as Dewey Duck * 9. The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! as Dewey Duck * 10.The Spear of Selene! as Dewey Duck * 11. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! as Dewey Duck * 12. The Missing Links of Moorshire! as Dewey Duck * 13. McMystery at McDuck McManor! as Dewey Duck * 14. Jaw$! as Dewey Duck * 15. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! as Dewey Duck * 16. Day of the Only Child! as Dewey Duck * 17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! as Dewey Duck * 19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! as Dewey Duck * 20. Sky Pirates…in the Sky! as Dewey Duck * 21. The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! as Dewey Duck * 22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! as Dewey Duck * 23. The Shadow War! as Dewey Duck Season 2 *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! as Dewey Duck *2. The Depths of Cousin Fethry! as Dewey Duck *4. The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! as Dewey Duck *5. Storkules in Duckburg! as Dewey Duck *6. Last Christmas! as Dewey Duck *8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! as Dewey Duck *10. The 87 Cent Solution! as Dewey Duck *11. The Golden Spear! as Dewey Duck *12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! as Dewey Duck *13. Raiders of the Doomsday Vault! as Dewey Duck *16. The Duck Knight Returns! as Dewey Duck *17. What Ever Happened to Donald Duck?! as Dewey Duck *18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! as Dewey Duck(cameo) *19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! as Dewey Duck *20. The Golden Armory of Cornelius Coot! as Dewey Duck *21. Timephoon! as Dewey Duck *22. GlomTales! as Dewey Duck *23. The Richest Duck in the World! as Dewey Duck *24. Moonvasion! as Dewey Duck External links *Ben Schwartz on Wikipedia Category:Actors (2017)